


Colección

by VictoriaBlue



Category: Original Work
Genre: André is too pure he must be protected, Fluff, M/M, Stone dude has feelings, cinnamon roll thinks about his husband and is very much in love, inner monologue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaBlue/pseuds/VictoriaBlue
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un pequeño montoncito, ubicado en una de las esquinas de su escritorio, acabó convirtiéndose en una colección que abarcaba un espacio tal que sus ministros estaban preocupados.





	Colección

**Author's Note:**

> Necesito gritar "ARIDRE" tres veces al día para mantenerme con vida, nadie toque a Andy, blessed child.   
El autor de esto es Gabs que es un llorón(?)

Lo que comenzó como un pequeño montoncito, ubicado en una de las esquinas de su escritorio, acabó convirtiéndose en una colección que abarcaba un espacio tal que sus ministros estaban preocupados.

Quienes entraban en su oficina solían mirar los cachivaches sin entenderlos. La mayoría era lo suficientemente listos como para no hacer comentarios; otros pocos tenían la entereza de hacer bromas superficiales que a André le resbalaban como el aceite al agua. Las Yuveh, en cambio, no se detenían en los juegos. En más de una ocasión tuvo que alzar un poco el tono de voz y quitarles sus tesoros de las manos, no porque ellas quisieran llevárselos, sino porque parecían disfrutar de forma insana cómo él se llenaba de nervios y comenzaba a susurrar de forma suave que “esos presentes eran suyos y que nadie más debía tocarlos”.

Parecía ser un juego para otros, porque André siempre tenía una expresión tranquila que no delataba mayor emoción que la de la pura indiferencia. En cambio, cuando alguien se refería a los presentes de Ariel, sus facciones se descomponían para bien o para mal, en cuestión de segundos y dependiendo de los comentarios.

Si alguien se burlaba su entrecejo se frunciría discretamente, la cara neutra adquiriendo apenas los grados mínimos de frustración. Si esto seguía, quizá se atrevería a gruñir por lo bajo, mirando con ese dejo de superioridad de todos los Bolthre con el que normalmente no se sentía identificado.

En cambio, si alguien preguntaba con una curiosidad natural, terminaría explicando con paciencia que eran regalos de su esposo y que él los tenía en su escritorio para amenizar el trabajo. Si tenía la cara para volver a preguntar, le mandaría al carajo con palabras educadas, diciendo sin muchas vueltas que él era el diablo y que podía tener lo que le diera la gana.

Pero la mejor expresión era esa que la gente no veía, aquella que solo una que otra Yuveh tuvo la fortuna de toparse antes de que la vergüenza se apoderara del rostro pálido y él se levantara a cerrar la puerta. Era esa, la que ponía cuando en la soledad del despacho y sin la presencia de terceros, André se detenía a mirar la pequeña colección de objetos, uno por uno, reteniendo en su cabeza cada momento en el que los recibió y dejando que el sentimentalismo que nunca mostraba en público se adueñara de él al menos por un momento. La firme expresión que solía tener perdía hasta el último rastro de dureza, la suavidad de unas mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa distinta, el anhelo en los ojos grises que no despegaban su atención por un segundo de los objetos que tenía.

  
Había un pato. No sabía si era un pato o un pollo en realidad, pero era redondo, amarillo y hacía ruido cuando le aplastaban el pico. Cuando se sentía solo y Ariel estaba siendo acaparado por otras labores administrativas, le gustaba ponerlo a sonar. Era un ruido molesto para muchos, quizá para él mismo. Pero siendo un obsequio de Ariel, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a enojarle? Todos podían irse al carajo, él apretaría el botón cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta que alguien relevara a Ariel y dejara de sentirse solo.

Otro era un aparato pequeño con una especie de pantalla, Ariel se lo había regalado un par de días después de volver de casa de su padre, explicándole que ese era su hijo y que tenía que cuidarlo porque o si no iba a morirse de hambre. Todos los días, con una perseverancia digna de admirar, se ponía a apretar los botoncitos para que en la pantalla apareciera su hijo y él pudiera darle de comer. Aunque según el juego el animalito se llamaba Tamagotchi, André le decía Junior y sagradamente le daba de comer, lo bañaba y jugaba con él.

Pero por lejos, su favorito, era el anillo de juguete, día tras día volvía a reponerlo, porque después de días con el original aprendió por las malas que las cosas humanas se echaban a perder y que él no quería que ese presente perdiera su encanto. Lo llevaba puesto siempre, teóricamente no formaba parte del desastre sobre su escritorio, pero era el que más miraba, fuera donde fuera. Durante una reunión un ministro preguntó. Él, con una expresión ofendida, solo atinó a responder que era su anillo de bodas y nadie más se atrevió a decir nada al respecto. 


End file.
